Level 7
Level 7 is the eighth level of the Backrooms. It was first discovered by Reddit user u/Bart0nius. It poses a significant barrier to future exploration of levels 8 and further. Description Level 7 is unique in that it is a vast expanse of water that appears to stretch on endlessly, making it a lifeless ocean. Like Level 6, it is pitch black. The screams of level 6 are not present. The water is distilled, rather than being saltwater or regular freshwater. Nobody thus far has truly explored Level 7, but what is currently known is that the first and potentially only "room" of Level 7 is not flooded and has the usual fluorescent lighting. The room has a thin layer of water on the bottom, and is strangely skewed from the rest of the floor: the single door opens to show the surface of the water from a top-down perspective. The room is seemingly rotated horizontally, but gravity still works to keep one's feet on the floor in the first room. Upon entry, gravity switches to pulling one towards the water and is significantly stronger than regular gravity. The water has been reported to be "very cold" and it is generally not advised to enter it. The floor of the ocean is made up of carpet hardened by the thick layer of tar and bones above it. There are several skeletons, including several almost-humanoid figures and massive, toothy fish. Little else is known about the depths of the waters, aside from the extreme darkness and the endless expanse of tar and bones. In terms of Things, Level 7 has only one reported one. Alone in the freezing waters, The Thing On Level 7 appears to have killed off any other life in the ocean. More information can be found here. The current depth of Level 7 is unknown by exact terms, but members of B.A.S has determined it to be impossibly deep architecturally wise. Colonies and Outposts The Prayers of the Water God (TPWG): A group that has a sorta floaty base that prays of The Thing On Level 7. Numbers of people in the group: About 15 Behavior: Calm, quiet, but also tricky and mysterious Main mission: Is to pray for The Thing On Level 7, and "Free" any people they meet to it. Anyone who ecounters them will be greeted with food, water, and sleep to their base and will be asked if they want to join in. If they say yes they will teach and give them the suit and/or costume for the proper way to pray and follow the leader. If you say no, they will kindly take your answer and give you food, water, and sleep for as long as you want. DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT DRINK, EAT, OR SLEEP IN THEIR BASE. They will sacrifice or "Free" you to The Thing On Level 7. They will drug you to sleep so they can do their ritual easily.. However this is a rumor. No one knows if this is true and there is no certain proof. Guide Outpost 05 (Former) This research base previously owned by both B.A.S and T.T.G is now abandoned. Pre-Abandonment: * Have 8 B.A.S scientist and 20 T.T.G Guards * Main purpose is to study the depth of the 'seafloor', search for exit and/or find The Thing On Level 7. * Set up a temporal camp near the only room. * After finding the 'seafloor' seemingly 'infinite' deep and eventually finding a more 'practical' exit, the team gets attacked by robe-wearing attackers (likely TPWG, see above) and retreated through the more 'practical' exit, ending up at level 4 with a sealed, water leaking fire-door. * Base abandoned. Leaving Level 7 The only two known exit is through an underwater exit shaped like a hole located somewhere in the carpeted ocean, which was discovered by u/Bart0nius and u/avolded. A more practical way of exiting is through a double side door with the sign "no exit" glowing neon red that seems to be appears close to the only room on this level, it leads back to Level 4, although exact location is unknown.Category:Locations Category:Levels